The Kaiju Protocol/Transcript
(Wu and P.I.X.A.L. are searching for the Never-Realm, but have opened a portal to the realm of Chima and are dealing with a hoard of beavers.) Beavers: (Chanting.) Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. P.I.X.A.L.: I do not believe this is the Never-Realm, Master Wu! Wu: I've reached the same conclusion! Beavers: (Continues chanting.) Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. P.I.X.A.L.: (Grabs a broom, breaks it in half and tosses it back into the portal.) Fix this! Beavers: Mine! Mine! Mine! (The Beavers run back through the portal and Wu closes it.) Wu: (Sighs.) Mistaké's Traveler's Tea recipe does not appear powerful enough to reach the Never-Realm. P.I.X.A.L.: What else can we do? Wu: Perhaps we should add more leaves. The stronger the tea, the more powerful the effect. P.I.X.A.L.: We are running out of leaves. Wu: Which is why it should've been me to go after Zane and not them. P.I.X.A.L.: We have discussed this, Master Wu. It was my assessment that the Ninja were more likely to succeed and find Zane. Wu: And maybe they have, but the amount of tea they took with them will not be enough to return. We will have to open a gateway for them. P.I.X.A.L.: (She returns to the teapot and adds more leaves.) I am tripling the amount of tea. (She pours the tea into Wu's cup.) (Wu opens the portal and they find Underworld. He closes the portal and P.I.X.A.L. adds more tea. Wu opens the portal to the Cloud Kingdom. They continue adding leaves and opening a portal to the Realm of Oni and Dragons.) Wu: It's the First Realm. (He sighs and closes the portal.) ---- (They sit down, resting from their searches.) P.I.X.A.L.: I am beginning to wonder if there could be a reason for our failure. Wu: Like what? P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps there is something about the nature of the Never-Realm itself that prevents the Traveler's Tea from working? Perhaps it is the only realm which cannot be reached by Traveler's Tea? Wu: Let us hope it is not so. Otherwise the Ninja are lost forever. (Wu pours more tea and opens a portal to the Departed Realm.) P.I.X.A.L.: Is it the Never-Realm? Wu: I am not sure. (They hear a roar.) Did you hear that? It sounds like the Land Bounty! P.I.X.A.L.: I do not believe that is a mechanical sound. (She starts to back away.) Wu: It has to be! Listen! (He looks into the portal and sees tentacles coming out.) No. Impossible! It's the Departed Realm! No! (He starts to close the portal and almost succeeds, but the Preeminent manages to stick one of her tentacles out and opens the realm back up again.) P.I.X.A.L.: Something is coming through. (The Preeminent comes out and slams down her tentacles. P.I.X.A.L. dodges them and throws herself and Wu out of its way.) Ha! Ah! Wu: Oh! (The Preeminent stops toying with them and makes her way down the mountain towards Ninjago City.) No! (Wu opens the doors and sees her leave.) What have I done?! That creature is the Preeminent! The living embodiment of the Cursed Realm! It must be stopped! P.I.X.A.L.: Sound the alarm and alert the city. I will take care of the Preeminent. (She races off to the underground basement, throwing three shurikens at the target and a soda bottle at the button. She jumps into the elevator and presses her hand into the scanner. As soon as the elevator reaches the bottom, she races off to her mech and jumps in as it comes up.) Initiate Protocol Kaiju. (She puts on her helmet.) Primary laser initiated. Halo jets initiated. Safety protocols disabled. (She covers her identity with the mask and flies out of the entrance.) ---- Citizens: (Screams.) Ahh! (They scatter about as the Preeminent marches through the streets.) Intercom: Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. (Gayle Gossip and her news crews fly close by to the Preeminent.) Gayle Gossip: What is that thing? Vinny: A slimy tentacle monster. (The Preeminent takes a car and tosses it at the news crew.) Gayle Gossip: Gayle Gossip, Ninjago City News. On the scene over midtown, where a gigantic creature is attacking the city. (The Preeminent appears behind Gayle Gossip and roars, blowing their helicopter away.) We'll be back after a short message! News Crew: Ahh!! (P.I.X.A.L. catches the helicopter and sets it down.) Gayle Gossip: (Sighs.) Samurai X! Thank you! (The pilot tips his hat at P.I.X.A.L.) P.I.X.A.L.: Thanks are unnecessary. It is the civic duty of all citizens to—ahh! (The Preeminent wraps her tentacles around the mech, swings her around, and tosses her against a building. P.I.X.A.L. leaps into the air as the Preeminent brings down her tentacles. She fires two missiles at the Preeminent, but she blocks them. She roars and chases after P.I.X.A.L. into the air. She leaps on top of a building and lashes out at P.I.X.A.L.. P.I.X.A.L. smashes into the Preeminent and they take blows at each other. The Preeminent smashes her into the ground.) Gayle Gossip: You're getting all this, right, Vinny? You should be getting this. Vinny: Oh, uh. (He points the camera at Gayle and she points it at the fight.) P.I.X.A.L.: (She blocks the Preeminent's blows and dodges. She punches the Preeminent into the air and the Preeminent crashes into the ground, seemingly defeated.) Preeminent, please desist in this course of action. If you will follow me back to the Monastery, I will guarantee your safe and speedy return to the realm of your origin. Do you understand? (The Preeminent pulls out one of her tentacles and waves it, seemingly agreeing.) Thank you for choosing the path of peace and—ah! (The Preeminent flings her into the air.) Very well. Just remember. This was your choice. (They leap at each other.) ---- (A citizen is humming and listening to the radio as she drives through Ninjago.) Gayle Gossip: For those of you, just tuning in, I repeat Samurai X is battling a giant monster downtown. Citizen: Oh. Gayle Gossip: Near Borg Tower! (The citizen stops the car, bringing it around with a screech, and runs out of the car to safety. P.I.X.A.L. immediately takes the car and tosses it at the Preeminent, who strikes it away. She fires the missiles at her, but the Preeminent blocks them and leaps into the air. P.I.X.A.L. matches her and fires two more missiles at the Preeminent. The Preeminent accidentally swallows them. They explode inside her and she burps the smoke out at P.I.X.A.L. P.I.X.A.L. wipes the smoke away and the Preeminent chases her. She pulls out a sword and they clash. The Preeminent roars painfully as P.I.X.A.L. slices away two of her tentacles.) P.I.X.A.L.: Once again, please desist in your course of action. Ahh! (The Preeminent uses her two disabled tentacles and tosses P.I.X.A.L. against a building. Her swords lands on a car. The Preeminent wraps one of her tentacles around mech's arm and rips it out.) Ahh! Wu: P.I.X.A.L., am I reading this right? You're hemorrhaging power. You've got to get out of there! P.I.X.A.L.: At this moment, that is impossible. (The Preeminent continues to bash her with the arm.) Wu: But your power reserves. P.I.X.A.L.: I am the city's only line of defense. There is no backup plan. (She tries to block the Preeminent's blows, but eventually the Preeminent sends her flying out of the city. P.I.X.A.L. spots an electrical tower and rips out one of the wires, presuming to supercharge herself.) Wu: P.I.X.A.L., what are you doing? P.I.X.A.L.: Attempting to replenish energy reserves. Wu: No! Not a power overload! That much raw energy can burn you out! P.I.X.A.L.: (She gazes at the picture of her and Zane and turns back to Wu.) That is a risk I am willing to take. Wu: I don't mean burn out the mech. I mean burn out you! Your robotic body is plugged into the mech's systems! P.I.X.A.L., it's too dangerous! P.I.X.A.L.: If this doesn't work, please tell Zane... I love him! (She proceeds to charge herself.) Wu: P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L., NO! P.I.X.A.L.: (She plugs in the wire and the whole mech charges up. The Preeminent lashes out and she grabs one of the tentacles. She pulls the Preeminent towards her and kicks her, pushing out all the energy into the Preeminent. The energy explodes and the Preeminent crashes back to the ground, defeated. The Police Commissioner, Sammy, and several citizens poke their heads out from behind.) Wu: P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L., are you there?! P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.: (She opens her eyes and looks at Wu.) Did it work? Wu: P.I.X.A.L.! Yes! It worked. You are amazing. P.I.X.A.L.: I did only what was required. Wu: P.I.X.A.L., you are amazing. P.I.X.A.L.: Does that mean you are no longer angry with me? Wu: Yes, that's what it means. (P.I.X.A.L. smiles.) Gayle Gossip: (In the background, P.I.X.A.L. drags the Preeminent back to the Monastery.) And so, the dramatic conflict ended moments ago, when Samurai X defeated the creature, saving dozens of lives—my own included, which is why I would like to end this broadcast with a simple: Thank you, Samurai X. ---- (Back in the Monastery, they return the Preeminent to the Departed Realm.) P.I.X.A.L.: Well, that takes care of that. Wu: It is unfortunate that to return the Preeminent, we had to use the remainder of our tea. The Ninja are doomed. P.I.X.A.L.: What would you tell the Ninja if they were in this situation? Wu: I would tell them to not give up hope. Ninja never quit. P.I.X.A.L.: Then I think you should trust your own words. The Ninja will find their way home. Somehow. Some way. (They both look out to the sky.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes